With increasingly widespread deployment of advanced mobile cellular networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), these networks are replacing wired networks as the main access networks of choice. Cellular networks continue to adapt to accommodate increased data traffic in view of radio spectrum, which remains a scare resource and will only continue do so for some time to come. Video consumption, in particular, has grown to account for almost 50% of network traffic in cellular networks. Consequently, techniques that enable efficient use of the cellular spectrum and delivery of videos are invaluable to any cellular service provider.